<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night-Time by Geekygirl24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366692">Night-Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24'>Geekygirl24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mad Dog (Korea TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Min-Joon hated night-time sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when the memories came back, his brother’s voice haunting his dreams. He was at the mercy of that voice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Min Joon &amp; Ohn Nu Ri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night-Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim Min-Joon hated night-time sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when the memories came back, his brother’s voice haunting his dreams. He was at the mercy of that voice.</p><p> </p><p>His mind was a mess.</p><p> </p><p>His body was exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>Every fibre inside him screamed for rest.</p><p> </p><p>It was around 2am when Min-Joon gave up on the idea of sleep for that night. Feeling light-headed, he had to stop and take a deep breath in order to settle his queasy stomach, before moving through the hideout, the main room lit up by the glow of Pentium’s computer screens.</p><p> </p><p>For a change, Pentium was fast asleep, curled up on his chair.</p><p> </p><p>Out of habit, Min-Joon grabbed the blanket that was on the sofa and moved to cover Pentium. He went to lie on the sofa, soothed by the sound of Pentium’s quiet breathing and the quiet hum of the computers.</p><p> </p><p>These sounds were safe… they comforted him.</p><p> </p><p>He could pretend that he was living a normal life.</p><p> </p><p>Tears burned his eyes, throat tightening.</p><p> </p><p>“Kim Min-Joon?” Pentium’s voice was thick was sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“… Yeah?” He grimaced at how exhausted he sounded.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… go back to sleep. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine.” Pentium fell silent, as Min Joon sighed in relief, believing that the hacker had fallen back asleep. He didn’t want the younger man to see what a mess he was. He heard Pentium shift in his sleep, as though he was changing position… and them he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>He tensed.</p><p> </p><p>“Go back to bed Nu-Ri.” He ordered, voice cracking slightly.</p><p> </p><p>He was ignored as the younger man then started to pat his shoulder, in a comforting way. </p><p> </p><p>He could remember his brother doing this for him once upon a time.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t stop the tears then, feeling them roll down his cheeks as he squeezed his eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be okay.” Nu-Ri whispered, “It’ll all be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, Min-Joon couldn’t hear the lie in that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>